


The Doctor and The Soldier

by szm



Series: Random Crossovers [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Doctor had turned up in the Winter Soldier just as Pierce was having Bucky strapped into that chair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor and The Soldier

It was a large room, light, despite being underground. Comfortably air-conditioned, full of technology that was simultaneously old and cutting edge. But it was still a cell, with bars on the door and armed guards. But Peirce knew that none of that would matter if the Winter Soldier decided to break out, the damage that could be inflicted before Hydra could get such a weapon under control again would be immense. The Soldier would most certainly kill everyone in this room. The beauty of the ‘treatments’ Hydra had undertaken, for over half a century now, was that the Soldier wouldn’t even think of that as an option. No fight left, nothing left at all but the will to follow orders completely. The Soldier was a weapon Peirce had inherited rather than made, but he recognised the vault of what he had.

But now there was something else coming back. ‘The man on the bridge’, Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes best friend. Maybe something even closer than that, if you believed wilder academic speculation. Peirce had questioned the wisdom of sending the Soldier after Rogers but the truth was they didn’t have anything else even close to being able to shut Captain America down fast enough. But the man had clearly wedged himself into the Soldier’s mind, into the last scrap of humanity that still lingered. Luckily they had a well-tested cure for that.

“Prep him,” said Peirce to scientist next to him.

“But he’s been out of cryo-freeze too long,” said the man, obviously nervous about contradicting Peirce.

“Then wipe him, and start over,” replied Peirce brusquely. A nuisance to be sure, but necessary, the mission was too important to allow 70+ year sentiment to interfere. The restraints closed round the Soldiers arms and the head piece of the chair started to lower.

There was a strange grinding noise that filled the air. “What’s that?” Peirce asked the nearest scientist. 

The man looked around worriedly, he stopped the process, head piece still clamped on the Soldiers head but switched off. The Solider was breathing heavily, adrenaline and anticipation of pain having nowhere to go. The scientist swallowed past the bowtie he wore and checked a few displays on his machines and shook his head. “It’s not us, I don’t know…” he trailed of as a large blue box appeared literally out of nowhere. It had ‘police box’ written on the top below a flashing blue light. It faded in and out of view then became solid. The door opened and a young man stepped out. He was dressed in a strange way for his apparent age. Tweed jacket, skinny trousers, heavy boots, and a bow tie. 

“And here we are,” said the strange man proudly. “The Venuion Carnival, wonder of three galax…” he trailed off as he looked around. “Ah, possibly I have made a tiny miscalculation…”

A red-headed woman stuck her head out of the door. “What you? Never! Ah Doctor? Are you aware we’re surrounded by people with guns?”

The ‘Doctor’ looked round seemingly noticing the guns pointing at him for the first time. He was stood next to the scientist. He leant over. “Are you all Americans?” he asked. The scientist nodded. The Doctor put his hands in the air and shouted “Don’t shoot”. He looked over at the red-headed woman smiling like a child who had learnt a magic trick. “Did I get that right?”

The red-headed girl stepped out of the box and sighed, raising her own hands above her head. “Yes, I suppose.”

“Who are you?” asked Pierce directly. “How did you get in here?”

“Oh, I’m sorry how rude of me,” said the Doctor. Stepping forward and holding out a hand as if to shake Pierce’s. Pierce took a step back and two armed men stepped forward. The Doctor raised his hands again with and stepped back. “Yes, American. I forgot. I’m The Doctor, and this is Amy. We came in the Tardis. He nodded towards the blue box and he voice got louder. “Wonderful old girl the Tardis. For example, if you were to press the red button on the console…” he paused for a long second then glanced back at the ‘Tardis’. He sighed loudly. “Not the big one, the little one by the phase manipulator… that’s the lever I keep telling you not to hang your coat off…” the air shimmered around the box, extending past the Soldier in his chair, the scientist, and the Doctor and Amy. “Finally!” exclaimed the Doctor lowering his hands.

Another man stepped out of the Tardis. “You directions are rubbish,” he said. 

Amy laughed and kissed him on the cheek. “My hero,” she said cheekily.

Pierce nodded to Rumlow who fired his gun at the Doctor. It ricocheted off an invisible barrier. The Doctor waved a hand at them while distractedly poking at the machinery in front of him. “The Tardis has a force field to protect her. Rory extended it to include us. We were concerned you’d shoot us. Now, what is this fascinating thing? Looks like it’s for affecting brainwave frequencies…” he trailed off pulling a metal tube out of his pocket. It glowed with a green light at one end and he waved it over the machine then flicked it up and examined the side. 

“That is Shield property,” said Pierce feeling the unfamiliar sensation of confusion. 

“I’m just having a little look,” said the Doctor breezily. He looked at the scientist and beamed. “Did you build this? Excellent bowtie by the way.”

The scientist glanced at Peirce, Rumlow motioned the others to circle round to see if there was a way into the force field somehow. “Er… thank you,” said the scientist nervously. “And no, I didn’t build it”

“Er… Doctor,” interrupted the other man. “There’s someone in the machine.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Rory, this is years away from safe use on humans,” said the Doctor dismissively.

Rory coughed and pointed at the Soldier, before walking over to the chair. “Hey, my name’s Rory. Do you want out of there?”

The Soldiers eyes were wide, he nodded slightly, as much as the head piece would allow. Rory smiled. “I’m just going to check your pulse, okay?” The soldier nodded again and Rory pressed two fingers to his wrist.

The Doctor and Amy turned towards the scientist. 

“What does it do?” asked Amy.

“In this configuration? It would tear someone’s mind to bits,” said the Doctor his face hard and angry. “And you put a _person_ in there?”

“It’s the W…winter Soldier,” stuttered the scientist. 

“Shield property,” repeated Pierce. “That you have no authorisation to interfere with.”

“He’s a _person_ ,” said Rory, glaring at Pierce. His expression so suddenly fierce that Pierce had to fight an urge to step back. “Doctor, can we get him out now?”

The Doctor threw the metal tube and Rory caught it. He waved it over the restraints which sparked and popped open. Rory helped the Soldier climb out.

The Doctor and Amy glared at the scientist

“They started this back in the forties, I wasn’t even born then… It’s… He’s always had this done. Then they put the Soldier… er… him, in cryo-freeze and program the stuff they want into his brain… they’ve been doing it for years… ” babbled the scientist. Pierce felt his teeth grind together. He was going to have to learn this man’s name so he could order the hit.

“All of which is _classified information_ ,” he growled.

Amy snapped her head round to look at Pierce. “You shut up now.”

The Doctor looked at the babbling scientist with a mixture of anger and sadness. “They’d been putting him through this for years, and you just… carried on? You are a disgrace to the bowtie.” The scientist hung his head. The Doctor turned to the Soldier, who was leaning on Rory. Amy went to help, the Soldier flinched but then allowed it. “So, who are you?” he asked.

“You’re asking the wrong question, he won’t even understand what you mean,” said Pierce. 

“I think my wife told you to shut up,” said Rory harshly.

“Well whoever you are,” continued the Doctor as if no-one had spoken. “You get a free trip, where to you want to go. Anywhere, anywhen!”

“I order you to kill these people,” said Pierce loudly. “That’s your mission.”

The Soldier looked confused for a second. He looked at Pierce, then the Doctor. “I need to find out who the man on the bridge was,” he said slowly. 

“Man on bridge, okay-dokay,” said the Doctor clapping his hands. “Everyone in the Tardis.” He pointed at the scientist. “Not you.” 

Rory and Amy helped the Soldier into the blue box that didn’t look big enough to hold them all. The Doctor turned and pointed his metal tube at the chair. Spark flew and something in the electronics went bang. A small fire broke out. The Doctor took two long strides into the box and the door closed behind him.

“You won’t get away,” shouted Pierce, knowing it was stupid as the words left his mouth. “The building is surrounded!” The grinding noise started again and the box began to disappear.

**

The Soldier watched as the Doctor ran around a central console. Pushing buttons and pulling levers. Seemingly at random. “So men on bridges,” said the Doctor excitedly. “Emperors Constantine and Maxentius had a battle on Milvian bridge. Ooo they were stroppy about it too. Then there was Arthur Fields, he was photographer who took pictures of people on O’Connell bridge in Dublin for 50 odd years. But I think I might owe him money.” He suddenly stopped and looked at the Soldier. “You haven’t said it.”

“Said what?” asked the Soldier.

The red-head, Amy, smiled at him. “He gets cranky when people don’t say it.”

Rory rolled his eyes. “He wants you to comment on the size of the room.”

The Solider looked round the room. “It’s bigger than it looks on the outside?” he guessed. He shrugged. “I figured you’d all noticed…”

The Doctor made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat, but Amy and Rory just laughed.

“Bucky,” said the Soldier suddenly.

“What?” asked the Doctor.

“You asked me who I was? The man on the bridge called me Bucky. I think… I think that might be me?” Bucky looked at the Doctor.

The Doctor’s expression softened and he looked at Bucky in a way he couldn’t recognise, but it felt… warm. “We’ll find him,” promised the Doctor. “Oh I know! The bridge over the Stallun Falls on Podot 5! It’s made of glass and it sings when the wind blows through it! We’ll start there!”


End file.
